Goku's Eruption
by Cruiz
Summary: Goku awoke one morning with an Evil Presence...One he could not control...
1. Goku's Eruption Part One

One morning, Goku awakes in his bed...His head shaking with pain...He let out a tremendous scream as he runs outside. Goten was playing with trunks in the yard as Goku flew past them. Neither one of the Half-Saiyans knew what was happening. Goku continued to run, screaming the entire way. He could feel the presence of young Trunks and Goten following him. He went SSJ and angrily shot a Ki at them, once the dust had settled a bit, Goku let out another loud scream and took into the sky...Nobody could figure out what was going on...  
  
Vegeta soon felt Goku's power and began to shake, he couldnt believe what he felt...Evil had completely consumed Goku...He was fighting with all he had to keep out the evil entidy, but all his struggle and scream just caused the creature within to continue to grow...Nobody knew what to do about the struggling Saiyan.  
  
Goku flew throughout the world, destroying cities, killing people...Everything he had grown to hate. Vegat appeared in front of Goku, insisting that he stop at once, but to tno avail...Goku reached his hands back, and released a Kamehameha wave that easily knocked Vegeta to the ground. Goku then raised his arms in the air...He bagan creating a Dark Spirit Bomb...It was created of all the evil in the universe...Gohan and Goten then arrived, they began to talk to Goku, tell him who they were and explain to him of who he was...Goku's eyes grew more friendly, as the Dark Spirit Bomb began to shrink...Goku's struggle then began again...His rage threw him into SSJ 2... 


	2. Goku's Eruption Part Two

With each passing moment, his struggle became that much harder...The sky began to darken, lightning flew throughout the sky...Goku fell to his knees, still screaming in pain...Goten began to go near his father, only to be shot away with a quick Ki blast. Vegeta yelled for Goku to stop being a weakling and fight with everything he had...It only made the dark force more powerful...A few moments later, Goku stopped screaming...He stood, laughing Evily. The dark presence had taken complete control over Goku and bagan to charge up into SSJ 3. Vegeta raced at him, turning SSJ in mid-air. He threw a punch with all his might, trying to cut his power-up short. Goku simply laughed and drained Vegeta's energy through the punch. Vegeta stumbled backwards as he realized they couldnt lay a hand on him as long as he wasnt struggling...Vegeta flew behind Goku and let lose a Multi-Ki flurry, he gave everything he had...Goku smirked when the dust cleared and flew and Vegeta with a Right, knocking him into the distance. Gohan and Goten looked in horror as SSJ 3 Goku looked in their direction, with a dead serious look...He began to charge up a Kamehameha, but he let out a scream...The good in his body was not finished yet. The struggle opened wounds in Goku's skin, blood was running down his body and onto the ground. Sweat was dripping off of his forehead. Gohan and Goten knew it was their chance to try and injure the struggling Saiyan...They both reached back and let lose Kamehameha's...Goku looked up and screamed, when the dust settled, Goku was standing in his normal form...His screaming had stopped. But he had an odd smile on his face once more...He went into his strongest form, SSJ 4...He flew at Gohan, seemingly disapearing before him. Gohan looked around and suddenly had a great pain in his back and stomach...He slowly looked how and found Goku's fist...It had completely gone though his body...Goten walked backwards, trembling in fear of what had just happened...Goku slowly removed his arm as Gohan's eyes turned white...He was dead.... 


	3. Goku's Eruption Part Three

Looking down at the beaten body of his son, Goku began to smirk. Vegeta just stared in horror, all that they had tried, did not phase the evil Goku, but at the costs of the heroics, cost Gohan his life. Vegeta looked over at Goten, who was staring at what has transpired. Tears rolled down his face as he screamed his defeated brothers name. Vegeta felt the anger of Goten growing, his power level rushing upwards. His aura flamed and plaired with anger. He launchec at Goku, destroying the earth from behind him and began to charge toward his father. Goku looked at Goten, wondering why such a weak Saiyan would even try to fight him. eleveated his arm and sent a single, massive Ki blast toward Goten. Vegeta went Super Saiyan, and flew in front of Goten, the blast completely destoyed Vegeta, leaving very little for Goten to mourn for. Trunks came out of hiding, tears roling down his face as he realized that his father was gone. He stood beside Goten, looking on in disbelief at what had just happened. He looked at Goten, and both know what to do. The got a few steps away and began the Fusion Dance. Before Goku knew what was happening, SSJ3 Gotenks was standing before him. He grinned, and complimented how the young Saiyans strength had considerably increased, but how it would not be enough to stop him. Gotenks powered up in a rage, and began to make his Super Ghost Kamekazi attack. Goku laughed as the small ghosts flew towards him, chuckling. Every ghost hit, but when the dust cleared, Goku had found that the attack had more strength to it than he knew. Blood had began to shoot from his left leg, and from his side, he realized that though he had supirior strength, the child know as Gotenks has more skill... 


	4. Goku's Eruption Part Four

The young saiyan, Gotenks, lokked at the bleeding saiyan that was before him. The evil Goku grinned, and suddenly doubled over, pain the only expression on his face. The good that remained in Goku had began to fight once more, not being able to bear the though of losing both of his sons to the evil entidy. The good Goku regained control of his body for a few moments, the Evil was barely surpassed. Goku elevated both his palms to his head, in hopes that even if he should die, the evil would go with him. He looked at Gotenks, who looked in complete awe at what was happening. Goku screamed, his voice echoing throughout the world as he shot a massive Ki blast from each hand. His had was still attached, but he fell to the ground. A few moments later, the body began to rise again. Goku was completely gone, his life force was gone..But the evil still remained in the body, and now in complete control. He looked at Gotenks, and gave a small grin, speaking to Gotenks: "Now, no more distractions. Its is time." Gotenks looked in shock, not able to fully comprehend what had happened. Whilst he was inside his own mind, wondering how Goku could have done such a thing, the beast in front of them healed all his wounds. Before Gotenks could even come out of his dreamlike state, Goku had taken him to the ground, and put a ki to his head. Gotenks screamed for mercy as the large blue blast destroyed his head. When the dust cleared, Goten stood, wondering how he was still alive. He looked over through the debree, only to see Trunks, gushing blood from his neck, he as well, was gone... 


	5. Goku's Eruption Part Five

As Goku stood above his son's body, A sense of horror overcame him. He fell to his knees, Looking around to see whether what had just happened was just a dream, or something more sinister. Just as Goku was finally aware that he indeed had annihilated his son with a single blow, the evil within called to him once more. His eyes began to water, the tears ran from his eyes as they slowly were joined with a red tint. The water from his eyes thickened slowly, becoming pure blood as he struggled to remain as human as possible.  
  
In the distance, Goten watched his father's struggle. He was the only good Saiyan left, and even then, He was not. He did not have the blood to be a true saiyan, he could not attain the levels of Super Saiyan in which his father could. All he could do as his father slowly slipped away from him, The evil consuming his very essence. Goten powered up, He went SSJ and began his journey to an impending doom. Upon the arrival at his fathers location, he saw his fathers head raise. Goku looked at Goten, Hate and Sorrow in his bloody eyes. He told young Goten to "Go, Run, Before it's too late and you are killed as well!". Hearing this, Goten turned to his heels and flew far into the distance, not knowing what would become of his father..  
  
A few moments after Goten took off, He heard a large explosion in the distance and flew back towards his father's location in a panic. Once he arrived to the location of the explosion, The location in which Goku had been. There lay his body. He had innitiated a Self-Destruct, and with a grand SSJ4 display of power, placed a crater in the earth miles long. Goten could not believe his corpse could have survived the fight until it began to move. Flying upwards with great speed, Goku spoke.  
  
Goku: Without the pure soul in this corpse no longer, All the powers of the Super Saiyan are now mine.. Completely.  
  
There is no ending to this, There is no way for Goku to be defeated now. All the evil and hatred lost when a young child has returned. All his Saiyan instincts and bloody thoughts returned, for the first time to be more than just horribly imagined. The essense of good Goku now only exists far beyond the OtherWorld.. It now ceases to exist in this realm altogether.. The destruction will continue for all eternity without end, unless something can be done.. 


End file.
